I Love You More
by Angeldogann
Summary: Sequel to I Love You. Shelma! What happens after Velma's 2 A.M. arrival... Rated-M for sex. My second Shelma story and my first M-Rated story.


**Hi! It's Charity! This is the sequel to ****_I Love You_****. If you read****_ I Love You, _****thank you! If you're coming back for more or if you're just going to read this, thank you! Rated-M for sex. WARNING: This is my first M-Rated story! I want to thank GhoulTitan97, killerpixie87, and scoobygirl101 for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy it! Please review. :)**

LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK

She couldn't stop smiling. When Shaggy looked up and saw her smile, all reason left his mind. He leaned in. Using the pads of his thumbs, he wiped her tears away. He gently kissed her. She deepened the kiss. It was the pure definition of passionate. When they came for air, Velma was sitting in his lap, straddling him. They were both smiling to no end. "Zoinks! Like, Velms, I love you," Shaggy said rather loud. Velma giggled, "I love you too, Shaggy." She then gave him a quick peck on the lips. She continued to pepper kisses all over his face. Finally, she returned to Shaggy's lips. He gripped his hand around her her neck. Velma slowy slid her hand up his shirt, needing to feel his warm skin against her. If Shaggy had been able to make a coherent thought, he would have been surprised. However, he had lost that ability a long time ago. He moved his head down her jaw, dragging her turtle neck down with his other hand, resting on her pulse. He then bit down slightly, starting to suck.

Velma's hand gripped at his side, and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. This only revved Shaggy up more. He then made his way back to her lips, desperate to feel that vibration against his own. He moved the hand that had helped expose her neck, down to her left breast. He then gave it a small squeeze. He got the reaction that he had desired, and the feeling of her next moan on his lips was more than satisfactory.

It was now Velma's turn to have some fun. Her strength would only allow her to flip Shaggy to his side, but that was enough. Both of her hands slid down and tugged on his floppy, green, pajama shirt. He gladly helped her remove it, and tossed it to the other side of the room. She then distracted him with another deep kiss. Once they could no longer fight their need for oxygen, she broke the kiss. She then started trailing gentle kisses down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, stopping about two inches under his naval. She then looked up, and gave him a cheeky grin. Swift and sudden, she reached down and grabbed his throbbing, clothed, member.

This time it was Shaggy who became vocal. Velma smiled even bigger, the sound of his deep and gravelly moan sending chills down her spine. As nice as it would have been to keep playing down there, she couldn't let this experience go too fast. She slowly trailed kisses back up, all the way to his ear. She then slid her tongue in at the bottom of the cavern, circled it, then slid down to his lobe. She gently nibbled, which caused Shaggy to let out another moan, slightly louder than the last. Not being able to get enough, she came back to his lips.

The kiss lasted until Shaggy could endure no more torture. He flipped her on to her back once again. He grabbed the bottom of her sweater, tugging it as she had his night shirt. Had this been a different time, had Velma been somewhere else, had she been with Arnold, had she been with anyone else, she would've stopped. She would've stopped the whole thing, told the person it was too fast, she wasn't ready. But she was here, she was with Shaggy, it was now. She had had an awful night, she loved Shaggy, and she was ready. She helped him with her sweater. He then reached behind her and slowly unhooked her bra. He looked into Velma's eyes for her approval. She nodded. She let the straps slide down and off her arms. She then tossed it in the same direction the rest of their clothes had gone.

Shaggy was speechless. He was in awe of her beauty. Daphne may be known as the gorgeous one, but if he hadn't known before, from this moment on Shaggy would never forget who was truly the gorgeous one. And to think this was his own little secret. He was the only other one to see this beauty, and he'd be sure to keep it to himself. His silence was causing Velma to be even more insecure. She reached to cover herself, but Shaggy stopped her. "Like, Velma, you're so gorgeous." Velma blushed. Shaggy leaned down to kiss her nipple, he held the kiss a few seconds, then started to suckle. This time Velma not only moaned, but bucked her hips, in need for him. She tightened the hold her legs had around his back. Shaggy took the hint, and moved his lips to hers, as he cradled his arms around her and stood. He then carried her to his bedroom.

LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK

Scooby Doo also being a scaredy-cat wasn't too hard to wake either. Noise, then being pushed away from his warm spot was what woke him that particular night. He was in no way interested in what was at the door, but Shaggy was his best friend. Being the canine of the house meant it was his job to protect Shaggy. Reluctantly, Scooby slid one awkward part of his body out of the bed, then the other, careful not to trip over himself. He then crept to the doorway, and peeped one eye out. When he saw Velma at the door he knew Shaggy was safe, but now he was curious.

Normally he would run to Velma and ask her what's wrong, but seeing how she wrapped herself around Shaggy, Scooby decided to wait. Once the couple had made there way to the couch, he quietly walked to the corner and lied down. He started to eavesdrop, but soon regretted it. He wanted to growl, or bark, or say something to let Velma know much of a jerk Arnold was. Scooby felt awful, and was stunned to know Shaggy was right. Scooby wished he could of said something to stop Velma from going through all she had. However, he knew that it had already happened, and there was nothing he could do. He also knew that if he made any noise, he would be caught. Stupid Dog Intuition! His was obviously off. The good thing in all this, was Shaggy seemed to be doing a good job in comforting Velma.

Scooby started to relax, until he heard moans. He did not expect that. He was even more surprised when clothes started flying. Sure enough, a bra just had to land on his nose. He shook it off, and huffed. He muttered, "Yuck." But it went by unnoticed by the couple on the couch. Shortly after, he watched as Shaggy blindly carried Velma to the bedroom the pair of males shared. They still didn't see him, too wrapped up in each other (literally, and metaphorically). Thank goodness. Scooby couldn't imagine how much awkwardness and embarrassment all three parties would go through, if he had be noticed. He found it strange that each party still had their clothes on from the waist down. Velma kicked her shoes off with a CLUNK, before the couple reached the room. Apparently, they were not just blinded by love, but deafened also. As weird and gross as this whole thing was to him, Scooby couldn't help to mutter a, "Ray ta ro, Raggy." **(Translation: "Way to go, Shaggy.")**

LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK

Once Shaggy & Velma had reached the bedroom, Shaggy gently dropped Velma on to the mattress. He removed her bright orange knee highs, then dropped to his knees hovering over Velma. Shaggy leaned in and kissed her. He slid his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance. Velma allowed it, then the battle began. Their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance. Velma lasted a while, but Shaggy won. With his victory, Velma felt the need to gain her own. She bucked her hips again, and Shaggy couldn't help but yelp. Velma giggled to herself, and did it again. Shaggy didn't yelp this time, but he did let out a grunt. With what little conscience he had, he played along. When Velma's next thrust came, she was met by one of Shaggy's. She let out a cry in surprise, and Shaggy smiled. Velma, not being able to take this game any longer, tugged at the waistband of Shaggy's brown, plaid, pajama pants. Also finished with the game, Shaggy aided her with the removal. Next, they removed his boxers. Velma's eyes widened at his size, but ignored her anxiety, ready as she could be for what's in store.

Now it was Velma's turn to be exposed. Not fooling with buttons or zippers, Shaggy grabbed the bottom of her skirt, and ripped it straight up. He then threw it across the room. It didn't bother Velma, she had plenty more at home. Shaggy then took each side of her lacy, red panties, and drug them down her legs, in a painfully, slow manner. Once they were gone, he hovered over her entrance, made eye cotanct, and asked, "Like, are you sure your ready?" Velma nodded. "But, Shaggy... Um... Protection." "Zoinks, Vel! I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." He reached over and grabbed a box under his bed. He opened it, and pulled out a small silver package. Tossing the box to the floor, he started to open the package. Once it was open, Velma gingerly took the piece of rubber from him. She proceeded to apply it, and he allowed her.

Once it was on, he positioned himself again. "Go slow," she whispered. And he did. It still hurt though. Velma dug her nails into his shoulder, and let a tear slide down her cheek. Shaggy pulled his head away, so he could see her face. He took his hand, and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, Velma. I can stop if you want." She shook her head. He slowly pulled out, then thrust, then repeat. The pain started to fade, and feeling of pleasure washed over her. They started to create a rhythm together, each of them letting out cries simultaneously . She begged him to go faster, and he gladly responded. He could feel her tightening, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He thrust once, then twice, then he was gone. An indescribable feeling went through out his body. She came next, screaming his name. He gave a few more thrusts, and then his body gave out in exhaustion. After a minute or two, he exited her and rolled to his back. Shaggy kissed her temple, and whispered, "I love you so much." Velma replied, "I love you so much more."

LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~LINE BREAK

**That's all folks! Thanks for reading! I'm not confident with the ending, but I hope you liked it! Please review. (Constructive criticism welcomed!) :)**


End file.
